Go Go Thunderbirds
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Little did John know that the love of his life would not only recreate a forgotten myth, but would also form an alliance unlike any other. hold on to your seats the Power rangers are doing it Thunderbird style. warning mm slash set in the movieverse
1. Homecoming

Homecoming  
  
Jeff Tracy lent against the balcony as he watched the sun rise over Tracy Island, knowing all to well only he and John would be up. Right on queue the familiar sounds of incoming message alert broke through the peace.  
  
"Hey Johns what's up?"  
  
"Me for a start" laughed John  
  
"Very funny, good to see you've not lost you sense of humour"  
  
"No way, you need it up here. Anyway dad I was just checking in to remind you to remind that pig headed brother of mine to come and get me. Preferably some time this century"  
  
"Don't worry we haven't forgotten about you. I'm coming to get you this time after last time I do not trust your brother. Everyone's looking forward to seeing you. You planning to stay with us while your home or are you planning to disappear to the main land again?" enquired Jeff.  
  
"DAD, what I do in my own time is mine. But I will be staying at home as long as it works out" said John with a smirk.  
  
"What works out?"  
  
"You will see, John Tracy out" said John before Jeff could say anything  
  
"F.A.B John" said Jeff to himself as he settled back into his chair and closed his eyes. Suddenly Alan, Gordon, Tin Tin and Fremant burst in to his office. "Hey what's going on? Shouldn't you lot be in bed?" asked Jeff who was a bit shaken. "Dad you've been a sleep for over two hours it's 9.00 in the morning, Gran say if you don't get your but down stairs you'll miss breakfast" said Alan.  
  
"Crap forget breakfast I'll miss Johns pick up, tell your Gran to set the table for John as well" said Jeff as he took off for Thunderbird 3's hanger.  
  
After how ever long it takes Thunderbird 3 to reach Thunderbird 5 later John was on board and ready to come home.  
  
"Forget about me?"  
  
"Sorry I over slept"  
  
"Its ok dad, I'm just glad to get away from there"  
  
"And back to your young lady friend?"  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Come on son your not the first Tracy or the last that's snuck away to see someone they love, your mother and I did it all the time"  
  
The rest of the journey was in silence as John tried to figure out in his head how to break the news to his family. What would his father think after he finds out his eldest is gay? Suddenly Thunderbird 5 didn't look so bad anymore. 


	2. Beautiful stranger

Beautiful stranger  
  
"Johnny" yelled a small, elderly woman "Gran good to see you" said John. "Hey look spaceman's back" yelled one of the Tracy boy as they all charged John forcing him into the pool. "Ok ok boy's you've had your fun, let your brother dry up, unpack and settle back in before he heads back into the main land" said Jeff with a wink. John groaned as he headed to his room to dry off.  
  
An hour later John emerged from his room dressed to kill. He was wearing newly polished black boots, his new faded, blue denim jeans, a white top and a jacket to mach his jeans. "Where are you headed in son?" asked Jeff as he looked up from his paper. "Johnny boys got a date" yelled Gordon. "Come on bro tell us who she is?" laughed Virgil "The main land Dad Penny's giving me a lift and before you ask I will be home by dinnertime I have some……err business to deal with. See you guys later" said John as he left with his brother's wolf whistles and cat calls.  
  
"Managed to get away?" said Lady Penelope as John arrived on the beach "yeah" said John as he got into the limo.  
  
"I can't do it Penny, it will break his heart"  
  
"I think you're rather brave John for wanting to tell your family you're gay. Listen to me when I tell you that Jeff is one of the most open minded men I have ever known"  
  
"Yeah but its different when it's one of your kids, what I' am doing, don't get me wrong I love my boyfriend I have done for the last 5 years. But can I really destroy my father image of me for him?"  
  
"That is you chose Master Tracy but I'm with my lady. We are here" said Parker.  
  
"Thank you Parker and thank you Penny. See you to night and wish me luck"  
  
"Tracy don't need luck" said Lady Penelope as she kissed John on the cheek and watched him head out into the rain.  
  
It wasn't long before John found himself in a lovely little coffee shop of the high street. As he surveyed the sea of faceless people one caught his eye. Over in the far corner was a beautiful looking, dark haired man dressed in jeans and a red top. As he caught the man's eye he smiled and indicated for John to join him. John walked over and as the man got up he kissed the man on the cheek. "Be careful John just cause the laws changed doesn't mean peoples opinions have" said the man.  
  
"Sorry your right it's just I've missed you"  
  
"And I you, so come on how are you? It's been what 6 months? Christ they don't half work you spacemen hard" laughed the man.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine except for the nagging fear about telling my family about us"  
  
"Hey don't worry, if your dad is half the man you've told me about you should be fine. If not you know you are always welcome to move in with us"  
  
"Thanks, anyway speaking of us, how are the others?"  
  
"Same old same old. Kim and Adam almost burst something when I told them you were coming home, Tommy's dieing to meet you, because he's always away when you come home. Rocky's still mad and in love with Adam. You will finally meet Zack and Billy because their flying over for Adam and Rocky's wedding. And the girls are well the girls. Oh yeah and the Dojo is on fire our class are fully booked for the next two years" said the man.  
  
"This means  
  
1. Kim wont leave me alone  
  
2.I have several of your friends to meet and be judged by  
  
3. I have to attend a wedding that according to you should have happed at least 10/15 years ago.  
  
4. I have to see my family and last but no least come out, fuck man you're going to kill me,  
  
Christ I should have stayed in space"  
  
"Well then you would miss this" said the man as he took John by the hand left the Coffee shop. 


	3. Home truths

Home Truths  
  
John woke up sometime later entwined with his lover.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living baby"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"That's all you can say?"  
  
"Sorry baby I've just woken up after having my brains fuck out and you expect me to speak?"  
  
"I wish we could stay like this forever"  
  
"So do I but I have a family to get back to"  
  
"What time are you leaving?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"3.00pm"  
  
"Shit I gotta go or I'll be late"  
  
John leapt up out of bed and hurried round trying to find his clothes. Suddenly the all to well known ring tone of the Tracy family went off.  
  
"John Tracy"  
  
"Well I hope that's who's answering"  
  
"Hi Penny"  
  
"You are coming home?"  
  
"Yes I kinda lost track of time" said john as his lover laughed  
  
"Ah distracted were we? See you soon"  
  
"F.A.B Penny"  
  
John finally got dressed kissed his lover goodbye and raced out into the rain to find Lady Penelope. Not long later he was back in the limo on the way back to Tracy Island. John's heart pounded as they arrived back home. As he stood on the beach the wind blew by gentle bring with it the sounds of kayos that was the Tracy family. Sighing John turned, smiled at Lady Penelope and headed in to join the kayos.  
  
As the evening drew near and the kayos had now taken over the dinner table John remained quiet and lost in his thoughts. Once the meal was over everyone was sat in the main room chatting, drinking coffee or whisky and catching up. It hadn't escaped Jeff that John had been uneasy since he had come home. "John" yelled Jeff snapping John out of his daydream.  
  
"Yes dad"  
  
"So what's new with you? You've been very quite since you came home"  
  
"I know Dad, guys, Gran and of course everyone else I've always cared for you after all that's what family do. I've listened to you and care about your problems and now I hope you do the same for me. I've always had to be the eldest and the one you could rely on so I put my own feeling behind me. Not anymore 5 years ago I met someone that rocked my world and now I need to come clean.  
  
I'm gay"  
  
You could have heard a pin drop as John excused himself and went to his room.  
  
"Wow that took some guts" said Scott  
  
"Yeah, dad" said Gordon   
  
"I'm going to talk to him. When he comes out don't make him feel bad he's still your brother" said Jeff as he went to John's room.  
  
Jeff found John sat on his bed  
  
"John can we talk?" asked Jeff as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Lllll listen dad, I'm sorry if you want me to go I will?"  
  
"Whoa whoa son. I don't want you to leave. You're a good boy and if this guy makes you happy then so be, it now go out there and kick your brothers asses" laughed Jeff. John and Jeff walked out and to Johns surprised he was hugged by everyone in the room.  
  
"You're still our brother and we will stand by you always" said Virgil  
  
"Yeah" came the others  
  
"So what's his name?" asked Lady Penelope with a wink.  
  
"Jason Lee Scott" said John as they all sat down to hear about John's love life. 


End file.
